incubus_hideoutfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Log RP-01 23/01/12
Dimitriu sai sossegado a andar pela vila, e dirige-se para o bar, local aimado e de encontro de varias pessoas, entra repara que so esta o bar man, ele pessa pelo balcao roça suas unhas pelo tampo de madeira, e segue em direçao a uma mesa aonde senta repousado a espera dos outros, e pensa para consigo proprio, " Sera que esse pessoa nao levanta, pelso vistos a disciplina aqui e pouca, vou ter de falar com a moça, quer ela queira ou nao.." Dimitriu fica sentado a aguardar... Ann Marire von Schapller segue Dimitriu ate o bar, sem no entanto proferir uma palavra. Ann sente-se estranha, nao sabe exatamente os motivos de sua estranheza, mas inconscientemente caminha um pouco mais rapido para o bar. Ao chegar no mesmo, ela sobe para seus aposentos e lava seu rosto. Subtamente a sua imagem deixa de ser refletida no espelho e Ann volta a seus estado vampirico ((o efeito de Mythaerceria acabou)). Ann desce novamente ao bar e fala a Dimitriu: "Desculpe a falta de decoro da minha parte há pouco. Nao estava me sentindo bem. Precisei ir as pressas a meus aposentos.". Ann se dirige ao balcao onde toca a sineta, chamando por um servical para atender o fregues. Dimitriu ao Ver a jovem se desfazer em desculpas, fica atento e segue a com o olhar. Ao ver que a mesma esta a procura do serviçal, Dimitriu descontraidamente se dirige a ela. " Bom nao se preocupe com desculpas, eu comprrendo perfeitamente a sua rapida incursao aos aposentos, coisas de mulher e sorri para ela" e continua " nao chame o homem ele estava com dores de cabeça,. e foi buscar algo, ja estou servido, e voce pode sentar aqui e me fazer companhia, creio que temos assuntos a tratar " Dimitriu indica a ela uma cadeira puxando a mesma para trazjunto de sua mesa. Ann Marie von Schappler olha seria e friamente para Dimirtriu. Ela ja conhecera diversos Dimitriu ao longo de seus quase 500 anos de vida e o nome nao lhe parecisa estranho. Porem, por mais que esta recorresse a seu olfato e sua memoria eidetica, ela nao consegue se lembrar especificamente sobre esse Dimitriu. "Sinto desaponta-lo, mas creio que os negocios que tem a tratar é com a general, e obrigatoriaente 'a unica representante em termos legais' aqui. Estou oferecendo abrigo a voce, ate que ela retorne. Ann vira-se de costas, e encosta na mesa onde Dimitriu lhe oferecera assento. Dimitriu ouve com toda a atençao a jovem, e sem tirar os olhos dela, sorri e calmamente, lhe responde sem tirar os pes de cima do tampo da mesa, mantendo o seu ar de repouso: "Ora minha cara nao se faça de rogada a esta hora, por favor nao me venha com delongas e retoricas para me tentar fazer perder a paciencia, pois sera infrutifero tal intento, assim devo ja refrescar-lhe a memoria, lembra se de um pequeno telefonema que recebeu, e qual avisou de minha chegada, entao deixemos de coisas e vamos ao que interessa. Pois sem bem quem es e voce ja sabe quem sou, Os demais que esperem para ver". Este volta a convida-la a sentar se ao seu lado. Ann Marie von Schappler, ainda relutando em sentar apenas remunga baixinho: "Nao sei por que o Alex foi assinar esse acordo com esse ratos engomadinhos que se julgam superiores." Logo em seguida, Ann vira-se para o mesmo e tentanto manter o máximo de calma, responde friamente. "Voce sabe que nao preciso de olheiros. Eu sei muito bem de minhas funcoes quando o meu Regente assinou o tratado de acordo com os seus. Alias, voces vem sempre com essa de acordos aqui e ali, foram quantos ao longo de nossa histora? 3, 4? voces gostam mesmo de se aproveitar do nosso poder de luta, por terem medo de assumir a sua real natureza, nao é?" Dimitriu: "Hummm vejo que a moça esta irada. Nao fique assim , pois dessa forma ainda fica mais bela." Domitriu sorri para ela com enquanto a fita nos olhos e continua. " Bom quantos acordos nao sei, porem devo dizer que foram varios sorrindo ainda e continua, Porem en todos eles infelizmente foi o vosso lado que rompeu a corda. Quanto a assumir os nossos deveres e para isos que aqui estou assumir os meus e os vossoa, par que nao errem como dantes. lembro que ja nao e a primeira vez que sou chamado para situaçoes dessas, e nao ou olheiro sou mais um personal acompahante..." Dumitriu solta uma gargalhada e continua: "...que vai estar junto de vos para que nao aconteça nada ao acordo nem a voce. Assim evite ficar com deboche ou decoro, respeito e bom e gosto, e vamos la tratar de arrumar o que e preciso" Conclui Dumitriu, estendendo os braços como que se espriguiçando na cadeira. Ann Marie von Schappler fita ainda mais seriamente Dimitriu. Seus olhos mudam de azuis para cinza e tomada por sua ira ela libera as suas presas. "Já disse que nao preciso de olheiros, personal acompanhantes ou qualquer coisa do tipo, Sr. Dimitriu." A furia pelo deboche recebido por parte de Dimitriu fez com que Ann criasse uma onda de sombras ao redor dos dois, escurecendo o interior do bar, ja que estas cobriram todas as fonte luminosas ((jogo de sombras)). Na escuridao criada, a unica coisa que poderia ser vista era o olho de Ann, que brilhava como olhos de um felino ((visao tenebrosa controlada)). "Aconselho ao Sr. que nao me destrate, pois esta em minha casa e em meu territorio. Entao trate de se colocar em seu lugar, pois aqui voce é um mero visitante e nao tem poderes aqui. Quanto a assumir deveres, os meus deveres nao sao 'assumiveis' por terceiros." A nevoa de sombra se dissipa e Ann retoma a fala. "Creio que temos aqui mais um acordo, ja que é de praxe dos seus se apoiarem nessas coisas." Mal repara que a jovem se aquieta, Dimitriu comum gesto rapido e sem desviar seu olhar dela se move para fiar proximo a ela e lhe diz segurando em suas maos, " deixemos de jogos, voce nao me assusta pequena, relembro a voce quem sou e apenas a voce, e Murmura a ela Sou um Justiçar minha cara sera que vais desejar infrentar a minha ira sem mais nem menos? Lembre.se disso aontes de tentar algo contra mina pessoa " mantendo o seu olhar nela usa de Presença ( olhar aterrorizante) , para lembra -la bem doq ue pode vir a ter de enfrentar, E continua a conversa voltando a se sentar. " Jovem fui informado das dificudades que aqui tem passado por conta de outro, estou aqui numa missao de ajuda , e so a voce interssa saber isso, e a mais ninguem , lembre se disso, entao vamos conversar calmamente sobre oq ue e preciso ser feito. venho para ajudar repito, vamos la começar" e sentado permace a espera que ela responda. Ann Marie von Schappler, ao fitar o olhar de Dimitriu retrai seus caninos. "Afirmo que voce também nao faz ideia de com quem esta lidando, Sr. 'Engomadinho'." responde Ann com deboche. "Se tem negocios a tratar, cuide apenas e exclsivamente deles. Cargos ou Status que voces usam nao me assustam." ((por dentro an se sentia coagida devido ao estado hipnotico lancando pelo Olhar aterrorizante, mas mantinha com grande dificuldade a sua posicao de cardeal Sabbat)) Ann se afasta da mesa e senta no balcao do bar. "Nao tenho passado por dificuldade alguma, ate mesmo por que foram os seus 'amigos' que nos procuraram e nao o contrario. Porem, por estar dentro do seu 'conselho', ja deve saber do perigo que assombra, em especial, a voces, que adora se esconder como ratos medrosos que sao." Ann olha para o balcao vazio e aponta para um jornal afixado na parede atras deste. Dimitriu olha para o jornal e repara nas noticias que circulam, volta-se para a moça e encaminha-se para junto dela, aproxima-se toca-lhe nos longos cabelos, como que acariciando, e fala-lhe, " Bom em suma e verdade alguns devassos se perderam e poem em perigo a todos, porem dentre esses devassos ou falsos coabitantes, tambem se encontram os seus e por isso que o acrodo foi feito para eliminarmos esse erro causistico dentre todos nos. Para isso me destacaram para auxiliar no cumprimento disso" Dimitriu se mantem proximo a ela, e falando, "Nao e preciso temor apenas respeito. Nao sou um engomadinho normal como dizes, Digamos que posso ser bem pior do que imaginam, mas isso nao vem a proposito. Vamos deixar esses ataques e concentremo-nos no que e preciso saber e fazer. Diga ao que vem a ser isso do virus, sabem quem esta causando isso? precisamos começar por algum lado" Por fim senta-se junto a ela no balcao serenamente para uma boa conversa. Erika Poli fica imensamente curiosa... e confusa! Dimitriu apercebe-se da presença de uma outra jovem que esta do lado de fora do ar, como que procurando ouvir o desenrolar da discussao la dentro. Ele levanta a voz e diz-lhe " Ei voce , pare de ouvir pelas paredes, nao sabe que isos e feio, entre sente-se connosco e vamos conversar todos um pouco". Este fica a aguardar o que a moça fara. Erika Poli não se espanta do estranho saber que ela escuta, mas ouviu uma palavra que teme, não por ela, que já não faria mais sentido. Pensa se deve aproximar-se ou fazer de conta que não foi com ela. Afinal, teria sido mesmo? Ann Marie von Schappler olha para a aproximacao de Dimitriu com certo receio. Quando este lhe toca o cabelo, Ann da um tapa em sua mao como se dissesse "Nao me toque". Ann nota a chegada de Erika (olfato agucado + memoria eidetica) e a convida a entrar, voltando ao foco da conversa com Dimitriu. "Nao temos nenhuma informacao a respeito. Nada alem de boatos. Porem, um dos meus empregados foi drenado por um desses 'falsos'... ele foi movido para o Quartel aqui nas redondezas, mas nao consegui acesso ao lugar de forma alguma. Estao fazendo uma 'pericia'. No entanto os mesmos boatos prezam que temos 'outras criaturas entre nos, as quais demonstram certo interesse nesse virus. Estou ainda no aguardo de suas 'linguarudas', que ate o momento nao veiram com nada alem de boatos e falacias, para que possamos agir de uma forma mais direta e incisiva com relacao a isso. A unica 'chance de respostas' esta la no centro medico do Quartel, o meu empregado." Vendo que a moça permanece ali fora , Dimitriu levanta e vai a porta, abre-a e olha a moça que ali esta. "sim e com voce que to falando, entra por que e feio e detesto pesoas que ouvem pelas paredes, entre de uma vez." Erika entra com um olhar feio para Dimitriu. "Onde se fora o cavalheirismo? Que grosseiro!" Mas a curiosidade é maior. "O que seria o vírus?" Sabia que havia algo errado, queria entender. "O que seriam os falsos?" Erika aproxima-se de Akasha, mais curiosa ainda, querendo parecer tranquila. Dimitriu, acompanhado pela moça , volta para junto de Ann no balcao, mas nao antes de se apresentar a jovem perscutadora de paredes. "Boa Noite sou Dimitriu, e desculpe como lhe falei a pouco, mas como disse detesto pessoas que ficam a ouvir assim." Dimitriu vira -se para An e diz-lhe " Bom se isso esta nesse pe, temos de ter acesso a esse corpo para obter respostas. Sabe quem esta fazendo a autopsia? Pois podemos arrumar forma de ter acesso atraves disso. O que me dizes?" Ann Marie von Schappler olha para Erika. "Pelo visto o doido que veio com voce esta lhe dopando tambem com os remedios dele, nao é Srta Poli? Venha, veja os jornais afixados aqui. Temos concorrencia, digamos assim." Ann retoma entao a conversa que esta tendo com Dimitriu: "Quando fui informada de seu ataque, fui correndo em busca de ajuda. Era dia ainda ((sai com o uso de Mythaeceria)) e encontrei entao duas oficiais que vieram aqui e o levaram. Uma delas era médica, ao meu ver." Dimitriu para seu olhar sobre An , e cerra os labios comoque pensando no que fazer, Porfim diz, " Bom se uma era medica, podemos aproveitar alguem dos nossos para se passar por medico e ir la colher informaçoes, como autopsia resiltado, ferimentos, e demais informaçoes, e creio que devamos ja começar a pensar em encontrar os responsaveis e neutraliza-los, e quanto a outros animais a traz desse pseudo virus temso de afasta-los o quanto antes, , diga me tem algume para que possa fazer isso no posto medico ? "". Erika Poli: "Não tomo remédios Ann..." Erika entorta a boca... "Sabe que eles não deixam um cheiro bom... Não vi os jornais, mas sei que Mad pode ajudar, loucos são clientes de lá." Categoria:Logs Categoria:Interno Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Eventos